


There’ll never be no other love like yours for me

by melonbrain



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Brian May, Female John Deacon, Fluff, Genderbend, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lots of hugging and cuddling and no I'm not sorry, Soulmates, True Love, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain
Summary: Brianna and Joan's domestic bliss is interrupted by something unexpected but certainly not unwelcome
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	There’ll never be no other love like yours for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamnotbrianmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Maria!  
> Happy Halloween dear and I really hope you enjoy reading this <3<3
> 
> Prompt: Curses
> 
> Title taken from the song 'A Thousand Stars' by Billy Fury :)

The cool morning breeze drifted in through the slightly open kitchen window, bringing along a delicious sort of chill with it that made a small shiver run down Brianna’s spine, who was currently sat at their modest six-seater dining table, nestling a cup of steaming hot, green tea in her hands as she gazed out the window.

She took a small sip, causing her lips to purse in pain due to the scalding hot nature of the tea as her hazel eyes focused on the coloured sky getting ready to make way for the sun. She could hear the faint chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves as the wind blew through the trees, her surroundings putting her at ease. At times like these, when it was quiet all around and the only company she had was her own thoughts, it was very easy to become overly friendly with them and get lost in her own head.

Brianna had seen it all as she lived through history playing the role of an unwilling bystander and spectator, something that was unsurprising for someone who had been cursed to live a never-ending life, an immortal as people would say. She didn’t ask for this, no, it was forced upon her right from the moment she gave her first cry in her mother’s arms all those centuries ago. A single mistake on her parent’s part didn’t cost them their lives but hers, for it’s true that the children are the ones who pay the price for their parent’s crimes, at least the witch who had bestowed this curse upon her had thought so.

She was an evil one, that witch, punishing the poor May couple for a crime as small as trying to steal a stale loaf of bread. They had been migrating from one corner of England to the other to avoid the harsh winter but alas, the unlucky pair had been separated from their group and somehow found themselves stranded and lost in a very dark and eerie corner of the forest with only a small cottage in sight, which unbeknownst to them, belonged to the wicked witch. Stealing was their last resort but it had been days since they had a meal that wasn’t leaves and berries and the pregnant Mrs. May needed that sustenance, at least for the sake of her unborn child. Unfortunately, the wicked witch was known for many things but a kind heart wasn’t one of them.

Rain poured down mercilessly, accompanied by the cracking of thunder and lightning through the dark sky as Harold and Ruth May begged and pleaded with the witch to spare their child, knowing full well that she had her eyes set on harming her. The witch just cackled, a sharp and evil noise that pierced through the night and made the hair stand up on the back of their neck as she complied, all too well actually, for she damned the child to live an eternal life, a life full of misery, sadness and gloom, and the worst part was that there would be no end to it, no release. As long as the earth lives, so does their unborn daughter and there would be no escaping from it.

The soon to be parents somehow managed to find their way to the nearest village by the crack of dawn, their hearts heavy and distraught as they cried and informed the villagers about their predicament and sought for help. The kind and welcoming villagers listened carefully and after ensuring that the couple were well fed and rested, they took them to the local witch. They claimed that her generosity knew no bounds and if anybody could help them, it was her.

The good witch had already foreseen their arrival and welcomed them with open arms once they reached her doorstep. She sympathised with their situation and felt terribly sorry for them but admitted rather sadly that there wasn’t much she could do to help reverse the curse as this was extremely dark magic that they were dealing with. She said that she could however tweak the curse a little bit.

Laying a hand on Mrs. May’s pregnant belly, she declared that their daughter, though leading an immortal life, will physically not grow beyond the age of 25 and will remain youthful and young as the world around her ages and this will come to an end when she meets the one destined for her, that is, her soulmate. With that, the witch sealed her fate and that’s how it all began for Brianna.

She’d lived through the wars, the victories, the plagues and disease. This was bad, terrible, yes but nothing compares to the pain of having to outlive or watch your lover die over and over again. That, according to Brianna, was what made this curse so vile and unbearable. It was a vicious cycle, falling in love with a person, spending all your time and emotions and thinking that this is it, they’re the one, only to sit back and watch in horror as they gradually grey and wane while your mirror continues to reflect your youthful self and in the end, all you can do is sit by their deathbed and hold their hand, as you watch them take their last breath through bleary, tear-filled eyes and feel your heart ache for the both of you.

The years passed by, in decades and centuries, and before Brianna knew it, it was already a cool October morning in 1977. She had now progressed onto the couch in the living room, listening to the daily morning news on the radio as she took the last few sips of her now lukewarm tea.

The morning silence was suddenly disturbed by the sound of a door creaking open, immediately accompanied by the gentle padding of feet against the floor. Brianna smiled to herself as the sound grew louder and before she knew it, a warm body was curled by her side, a pair of lean, strong arms coming to wrap themselves around Brianna as a face nuzzled itself into the crook of her neck, getting lost in her curls.

Joan.

Brianna could feel her heart swell with love and adoration as she brought her hand up and began to slowly stroke her lover’s back, who was still half asleep and trying to make herself comfortable by burrowing into Brianna’s arms and being as close to her as possible. 

“Mmh that’s nice. Don’t stop please. _Ever_.”, Brianna heard Joan murmur against her skin, making the taller girl let out a fond chuckle.

“Good morning to you too love”, she said, placing a small kiss against Joan’s hair, “Slept well?”

“After yesterday night's activities, how could I not?”, she muttered in reply, placing a small kiss against Brianna’s collarbone, causing her to blush as the memories of the night before flashed through her mind.

“God, you’re insatiable aren’t you?”, asked Brianna, letting out an amused little giggle as she gave her girlfriend a small pat on the back and moved the arm that was around Joan back towards her, causing the younger woman to let out a whine and only try and snuggle in deeper when she felt Brianna gently push her away from her side.

“Come on Jo, get up! You promised you’d make strawberry pancakes today”, Brianna whined right back, still desperately attempting to make her sleepy and adorably cuddly girlfriend get up and make them breakfast.

“Oh did I princess?”, Joan feigned ignorance as she pretended to think about it.

“Yes, you did. Now come on, consider it as payback for seducing me into doing the dishes last night, when it was actually supposed to be your turn”, replied Brianna cheekily as she finally managed to lift herself off the couch, dragging a grumpy Joan along with her as they made their way to the kitchen. Brianna dropped Joan off at the kitchen with a long and loving kiss which made Joan’s mood a whole lot brighter and better as she quickly got to work on making the pancakes, humming along to a Four Seasons song that was playing on the radio.

Brianna was busy making the bed and folding the freshly laundered clothes when Joan called her for breakfast. She quickly finished up and hurried back to the dining room, pulling out the plates and required cutlery as the smell of fresh pancakes filled the air, indicating that Joan was walking towards her with a huge stack of them. She took the plate from Joan, not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and placed it on the table. They took their respective seats and dug in. Breakfast was accompanied by easy conversation. The pancakes, as usual, were divine and Brianna made sure to let Joan know about it. 

Once they were done, they cleared the table and settled down on the couch as the radio continued to croon in the background, the sweet sound of Paul McCartney’s voice filling up the room as Brianna laid against Joan, with her head resting on her girlfriend’s chest. She let out a content little sigh at the sensation of long fingers running through her hair as they played with her curls. 

One consequence of the curse was that Brianna has had the privilege of experiencing and sharing the love of innumerable people, love that came in different shapes and forms, each still occupying a special place in her heart. Even if her memory hadn’t been this sharp, she would still be able to recollect the multitude of people she’d shared a piece of her soul with for love is an emotion that always stays, like a mark upon your being and it’s up to you to decide what kind of a mark you want it to be, either a beauty spot or an ugly scar.

Brianna always considered it to be the former, never forgetting the ones she'd kissed and lain with, each near and dear in their own way. But, she thought to herself as she glanced up fondly at the brunette and watched Joan's attempt to stay awake as she tried not to fall asleep in the warmth and comfort that their embrace provided her, there was something about Joan that made Brianna want to forget about all these previous lovers and ensure that it was only the quick-witted, shy but wickedly charming electrical engineer who filled her mind and soul, that it was only her who got to have that piece of her.

She had never felt this strongly about anyone before Joan. She had been in love before, yes, madly in love with a lot of her previous partners but this time it was different. She could feel it deep within her bones. Loving Joan was just so easy, it had become almost second nature for Brianna now, had been ever since she bumped into her in that roller rink disco place all those years ago.

Brianna still remembers the day she’d told Joan about her situation, her treacherous brain already preparing her for the worst as it had happened way too many times in the past for her to not be on guard. But of course, Joan didn’t disappoint and reacted in a way that was so wonderful and so Joan-like, that it made Brianna feel bad for ever doubting her in the first place. She’d broken down the moment she was done with her story, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed, too afraid to lift her head and see Joan’s expression, which she was sure would be something negative. But she never received the cold reaction she was expecting for she was immediately engulfed in a hug, with Joan consoling her and whispering words of comfort in her ear. She didn’t run away like Brianna thought she would, in fact, she stayed and reassured Brianna that no curse would come in between them and that it didn’t really matter if she was Brianna’s soulmate or not, they loved each other enough to look past all that. It wasn’t all that easy of course, they both had their moments of fear and insecurity, the uncertainty getting to their heads but they were always transparent with each other and made sure that they sat and talked through their problems. That is what made their relationship so smooth and healthy, communication. 

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by Joan giving her shoulders a harsh shake and calling out her name. Confused, Brianna lifted herself off Joan and turned her head so that she was now facing her. Slightly annoyed at being disturbed, she was about to utter an irritated ‘what’ but stopped the minute she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend’s face.

Joan’s eyes were wide-open, one hand covering her mouth in shock as she continued to stare at Brianna, disbelief colouring her face as she lifted a shaky finger and pointed it towards the top of Brianna’s head and at her curls.

“You-you’re getting old”, she laughed wetly, her eyes surprisingly misty.

For a moment, Brianna was stunned as her brain processed Joan’s words. Did she mean-surely it couldn’t be, could it? A million thoughts and questions flooded her mind as she promptly stood up and ran towards the bedroom mirror in-order-to see for herself and make sure that this was real.

To say that Brianna was happy once she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror would be an understatement. She would never be able to explain or forget the whirlpool of emotions that swept through her the moment she spotted the two strands of silver peeking out from between her curls. She could feel her heart and stomach doing somersaults and it was overwhelming to say the least, the joy, the relief, the hope, just everything that came rushing through. She was vaguely aware of her knees buckling as she fell to the ground, only realising that she was crying once she touched her face and her fingers came back wet with her tears.

But these were tears of mirth, each drop an expression of freedom and liberation as she was finally free! The shackles that bound her soul to this world were finally broken and she was finally free to love and live like any other mortal, to grow old and spend the rest of her life with the one she loved, her soulmate, Joan.

As though reading her mind, Brianna felt a pair of lean arms wrap themselves around her, engulfing her in their warmth as the smell of strawberries and vanilla filled her nostrils. For Brianna, that was what love smelt like, like strawberries and vanilla and Joan.

She slowly extracted herself from Joan’s grasp and angled her body in such a way so as to face her. Brianna cupped her cheeks, gently brushing the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin of Joan’s cheek and hazel met green as she muttered softly, barely above a whisper.

“You’re my soulmate”

“You’re my soulmate”, she repeated, this time a bit louder and with more conviction and joy, causing Joan to let out a chuckle, her own face wet with tears as she nodded and placed her hands upon Brianna’s, bringing their faces close till their foreheads touched. Brianna had to bite her lip to stop from laughing like a madman as she beamed. She could feel affection and happiness oozing out of every pore in her body and one look at Joan showed that she felt the same.

“I love you”, Joan breathed out as she placed a small kiss at the tip of Brianna’s nose.

“I love you. I adore you. I feel every little feeling out there when I look at you and sometimes, I just have to sit back and take a moment because I cannot believe that you are real, that we are real”, she added in between kisses, making Brianna’s heart soar.

“You know”, started Brianna, “I always knew, had this feeling deep down that you’d be the one”, she said, lightly twirling a strand of Joan’s hair and tucking it behind her ear as she placed a feather light kiss on her earlobe.

“How could I not”, she continued, “when you’re the first person I want to see when I wake up and the only one I want to kiss before I fall asleep each night. I love astronomy, I love the stars and would always dream of being able to see them, to go near them, to touch them and I think I got my wish the day I met you for as cheesy as this sounds, you’re the brightest and the most beautiful star for me”

“I just-“, she paused, taking a deep breath, “I have centuries worth of love to think about and consider but believe me when I say this, they all pale in comparison to you. I love you, you and only you and I cannot believe that I get to grow all old and grey and wrinkly with you” and with that she leaned forward to capture Joan’s lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, their lips moving together in perfect harmony, as they drank each other in.

“If this is just an elaborate dream, I’m going to be so mad”, giggled Brianna once they pulled apart for air, still holding onto one another on their bedroom floor.

“Well”, drawled Joan, her voice suddenly taking a husky undertone as she leaned forward to whisper in Brianna’s ear, “I think I know of a way to clarify that” and immediately stood up, pulling Brianna along with her, who could do nothing but let out a small squeak which was followed by a laugh that sounded like music to Joan's ears as she picked Brianna up bridal-style and carried her towards their bed, eager to show her girlfriend just how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed it! :)  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, I love hearing from all of you <3


End file.
